Buli Roynál
by BlueBird91
Summary: Egy RoyxEd oneshot, átjavított változat. Edék visszatértnak Centrálba, és Edet meghívják egy házibuliba Royhoz...


Buli Roynál

Az egész akkor kezdődött, mikor olyan félévnyi távollét után visszaérkeztünk Allal Centrálba. Én először pihenni akartam, de Al addig nyaggatott, hogy menjünk jelenteni Mustanghoz, míg megadtam magam.  
Gyűlöltem ezeket a látogatásokat. Mustang mindig piszkált, én vissza és a végén gyakran egymásnak estünk. Bár legtöbbször még idejében leállítottak minket.  
Elég sokat gondoltam rá és ez akkoriban zavart. Sőt. Még magamnak is alig mertem beismerni eleinte, de néha máshogy is gondoltam rá.  
Mikor megérkeztünk Al kopogásra emelte a kezét, de én megelőztem és benyitottam.  
- Jó reggelt - köszöntem kissé fáradtan. Utálom a reggeleket. Felpillantottam és ledermedtem egy pillanatra. Mustang épp Rizára mosolygott. Ám a köszönésemre bosszúsan elkapta a fejét. Aztán elvigyorodott.  
- Áh… 'Reggelt, Al! - köszönt az ajtóban álló öcsémnek.  
- Hé! Én is itt vagyok! - csattantam fel. Az ezredes rám nézett egy gonosz vigyor kíséretében. Már tudtam mi fog következni.  
- Jaj, bocsi Edward. Nem vettelek észre, olyan kicsi vagy.  
- Ki olyan kicsi, hogy még a tetűnek is keresnie kell?! - ordítottam az arcába. Egyszerű, gúnyos vigyorral válaszolt. Épp neki akartam ugrani a bájos torkának, mikor Al leállított.  
- Bátyó, ne csináld már! - Sóhajtottam egy mélyet, hogy lenyugodjak.  
- Rendben - közöltem, olyan fél perces csend után és lesöpörtem Al páncélkezét a vállamról. - Csak a jelentést akartuk leadni és megyünk is - nyújtottam át a papírokat.  
Mustang átvette és az asztalán tornyosuló többi papír közé tette. Közben folyton engem bámult. Épp meg akartam kérdezni, hogy miért néz így, mikor megszólalt:  
- Hová ilyen sietősen?  
- Még kérdi? Most érkeztünk vissza és Al ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy először ide jöjjünk. Napok óta nem aludtam rendesen. Folytassam? - kérdeztem dühösen. Ekkor kivágódott az ajtó és bejött az ezredes csapata: Havoc, Fuery, Breda és Falman.  
Havoc szólalt meg: - Ezredes, akkor mikorra menjünk a bulijába? - Mustang elgondolkodott.  
- Olyan 9 körül megfelel? - a többiek bólogattak - Edward, Alphonse… ti is eljöhetnétek - csak néztem rá, vajon komolyan gondolja-e.  
- Nekem… dolgom van… - közölte hirtelen Al. Ránéztem. Esküszöm, ha meglenne a teste elpirult volna. Kérdőn néztem rá.  
Mi dolga lehet? Ezért kellet rögtön ide jönnünk?  
Mustang észre vehette, hogy én erről nem tudok, és le is csapott az esélyre.  
- És te Edward?  
- Nem - közöltem egyszerűen.  
- És szabad tudnunk, miért nem? - kötözködött Breda.  
- Mert… - nem tudtam egy rendes indokot kinyögni. Igazából azért nem akartam menni, mert féltem, hogy valami olyat mondok vagy teszek, amit később megbánhatok. Végülis nem bántam meg. De ezt akkor még nem tudtam.  
- Gyere el, jó lesz - győzködött Havoc. -Lesz pia meg minden.  
Az ezredes a csapatra emelte fekete szemeit:  
- Maguknak nincs dolguk?  
- De… - ismerték el kelletlenül és távoztak. Riza is menni készült.  
- Hawkeye hadnagy! Nincs kedve eljönni? - kérdezte Mustang, de előre tudta a választ.  
- Nem. Köszönöm uram, de nem érek rá. És legyen szíves elvégezni a papírmunkát - ezzel távozott. Már csak mi maradtunk Allal és az ezredessel.  
Mustang sunyin rám vigyorgott.  
- Acélkám. Elvárom, hogy ott legyél. 9-kor a házamnál - tekintetem fekete szemeibe fúrtam. Végül nem volt mit tenni, beleegyeztem.  
- Jól van, de… azt se tudom, hol lakik - próbálkoztam még egyszer. De az ezredes azonnal megadta neki a címét. - Rendben. Viszlát. - Kissé le voltam lombozódva.  
Mi lesz, ha olyat mondok, vagy teszek, amit nem kéne? És, ha örökre megutál? Végül úgy döntöttem, nem foglalkozom a következményekkel.  
Allal visszamentünk a szállóba és én egyből lefeküdtem. Már vagy 3 napja nem aludtam rendes ágyon. Nem csoda, hogy azonnal elaludtam.

Mikor felébredtem már fél 9 volt.  
- Francba! Elkések! - szitkozódtam. Al sehol se volt. Biztos elment arra a fontos… fogalmam sincs mire. Talán találkozó.  
A zuhany alatt elgondolkoztam, mit titkolhat előlem az öcsém. De nem volt sok időm ezen agyalni, sietnem kellett. Felöltöztem és már ott se voltam.  
Nem futottam ugyan, de gyors léptekkel indultam az ezredes háza felé. Mikor megérkeztem célomhoz, megálltam az ajtó előtt. Sóhajtottam. Bentről zene szűrődött ki. Nem volt hangos ezért úgy döntöttem, most kopogok. Fél perc múlva megláttam az ajtóban Mustangot.  
Végigmért. Szerintem semmi különös nem volt rajtam. Edzőcipő, farmer, hosszú ujjú fekete pólóval. Mikor megelégeltem, hogy engem stíröl, megkérdetem:  
- Beenged, vagy még bámul egy sort? - Zavartan pislogott párat, mint aki most ébred fel, majd mintha elpirult volna. Aranyosan nézett ki. Aztán félreállt az ajtóból.  
- Örülök, hogy eljöttél - mondta még mindig kicsit zavartan. Nem mintha lett volna választásom...  
Beljebb mentem. Nem voltak sokan. Csak Mustang csapata és Hughes. Csodálkoztam, hogy a Központban miért nem futottam össze vele. Most megkaptam a választ.  
- Hughes alezredes! Nem láttam a Központban reggel. - Ezzel ott is hagytam Mustangot és Maes mellé léptem.  
- Az én drága Elicyám ma beteg és Glacier nem ért rá. Így én vigyáztam a kis tündéremre. - Csodálkoztam, hogy nem húz elő egy képet, amin a beteg kislány van. De ezt szerencsére megúsztam. - Most is csak pár percre ugrottam be Royhoz és már rohanok is - mondta és máris az ezredes mellett volt. Valamiről tárgyalni kezdtek. Nagyon idegesítő volt, hogy kb. fél percenként rám néztek. Nyilván rólam beszéltek.  
Amikor már majdnem odamentem hozzájuk, hogy miről folyik a szó, Havoc lépett mellém.  
- Gyere, igyál valamit. - Még, vagy már nem lehetem magamnál, mert hagytam, hogy ez az elmebeteg megitasson velem valamit. És az elsőt egyre több alkohol követte. Már a sokadik kör után tartottam, mikor rájöttem, hogy Hughes elment.  
Egyszer csak odajött hozzám a kis csapat. Mustang valahol máshol lehetett.  
- Edward… igaz, hogy utálod a tejet? - borsódzott a hátamon a hideg Havoc kérdésétől. Nemcsak a tej említése miatt, hanem rossz előérzetem támadt. De azért válaszoltam.  
- Igen.  
- És miért? - éreztem, hogy valamire készülnek, ezért a szokásos szövegemet nyomtam be:  
- Mert tehénből kifacsart undok lötty - összevigyorogtak. Tudták, hogy ezt fogom válaszolni. De nekem még fogalmam sem volt arról, hogy mit akarnak ezzel.  
- Akkor az anyatejet sem ittad meg? Hiszen… - Dühtől remegve felálltam. Tudtam, hogy részegek, de én is az voltam. És nagyon érzékenyen érintett ez a beszólásuk.  
Összecsaptam a kezeim és úgy tartottam egy kicsit. Már kicsi kék villámok cikáztak a kezeim körül. Még nem tudtam, mit teszek velük, de azt tudtam, hogy ezért meglakolnak.  
Félelmükben falfehér arccal néztek, és persze azonnal el is hallgattak. Ekkor egy kéz nehezedett a vállamra.  
- Ne csináld Ed! - kivételesen lágyan szólt az amúgy gúnyolódó hang. Nagy nehezen lenyugodtam, hisz tudtam, hogy Roynak igaza van.  
Felkaptam az italomat és leültem a kanapéra. Hátra hajtottam a fejem és lehunytam a szemem. A többiek pár percen belül távoztak. Az ezredes biztos szólt nekik. Jól tette.  
Elhallgatott a zene és éreztem, hogy az ezredes leül mellém. Még mindig csukott szemmel és halkan szólaltam meg:  
- Köszönöm.  
- Ugyan. Csak nem akartam kismillió jelentést kitölteni, elveszíteni a csapatomat, és a börtönben látogatni a legjobb emberemet - válaszolt vigyorogva. Lassan a vállára hajtottam a fejem és mélyen beszívtam az illatát.  
- Miért? Meglátogatna a börtönben? - törtem meg a csendet.  
Pár pillanatig ismét csend volt.  
- Igen. Meglátogatnálak - ez után hosszabb csend következett. Azon gondolkodtam, vajon miért látogatna meg. Megittam a kezemben lévő italt és felálltam.  
- Azt hiszem, legjobb lesz, ha most hazamegyek… - de alighogy elindultam, megtántorodtam és elvágódtam. Mustang felkacagott.  
- Gyerekeknek nem való a pia - nevetett. Felpattantam és a képébe ordítottam:  
- Nem vagyok gyerek! Világos?! - arcuk kb. 5 centire volt egymástól. Az ajkait kezdtem bámulni. Képtelen voltam másra figyelni. Azon gondolkoztam, milyen lehet az érintése. Milyen lehet megcsókolni. Végül nagy nehezen elszakítottam tekintetem és fekete szemeibe néztem. Ő pedig az én arany szemeimbe fúrta tekintetét.  
Aztán lassan közelíteni kezdett arcával az enyém felé. Nem tudtam elhinni. Ez csak egy álom lehet! De ha az én nem akarok felébredni... Végre beteljesül az álmom?  
Ajkai már súrolták az enyéimet. Nyelvét lassan végigfuttatta az alsó ajkamon, majd bebocsájtást kért a számba. Nem haboztam, azonnal megadtam neki az engedélyt. Nyelve a kezdeti bizonytalanság ellenére vad, szenvedélyes táncra hívta az enyémet. Hosszú percekig csókolóztunk. Meguntam az ácsorgást és az ölébe ültem és újabb szenvedélyes csókban forrtunk össze.  
Ahogy ágyékunk összedörzsölődött belenyögtünk a csókba. Mikor szétváltunk nyakamat kezdte kényeztetni puha ajkaival. Közben kezeit becsúsztatta pólóm alá és hasfalamat kezdte simogatni. Halk sóhajjal jutalmaztam ténykedését. Aztán rám nézett egy sunyi vigyor kíséretében.  
- Nem akarsz feljönni a szobámba? - mosolya mögött perverz gondolatok száguldoztak a fejében. De már az enyémben is. Megeresztettem egy vigyort.  
- Dehogynem. - Felálltam az öléből és elindultam, de pár lépés után megint megtántorodtam. Majdnem hanyatt estem, de Roy megtartott.  
- Aki nem bírja a piát, az ne igyon - vigyorgott szemtelenül.  
- És ki mondta, hogy nem bírom?  
- Na… majd én felviszlek. - ajánlotta és az ölébe kapott. Volna. Csakhogy térdre rogyott súlyom alatt. - Huh, de nehéz vagy - őszintén meglepődött. Erre én felkacagtam.  
- Ne csodálkozz. Az automailem legalább 20 kiló. - Ámuló tekintete láttán még jobban nevetni kezdtem.  
- És hogy bírod el? - csodálkozott, még mindig térdelve.  
- Már megszoktam - vontam meg a vállam és feltápászkodtam. Kezet nyújtottam neki, mihelyt álló helyzetbe tornáztam magam. Elfogadta és ő is felállt. Kicsit Royra támaszkodtam és végre felértünk a hálóhoz.  
Az ajtóban megálltunk és megcsókolt. Nyelveink forró szenvedéllyel olvadtak össze. Közben Roy benyúlt a pólóm alá és elkezdte lehúzni rólam. Csak akkor szakítottuk meg a csókot, mikor a fejemet kibújtatta a pólóból. Aztán félredobta az említett ruhadarabot. Hajamból kivette a hajgumit és ujjaival lágyan beletúrt.  
- Sokkal jobban nézel ki kiengedett hajjal - suttogta a fülembe, és belenyalt. Forró leheletétől megborzongtam. De én sem tétlenkedtem. Az ingét kezdtem kigombolni. Épp sikerült, mikor az ágyhoz értünk.  
Lelökött az ágyra és fölém hajolt. A nyakamat kezdte csókolgatni, szívogatni, lágyan harapdálni. A kipirosodott bőrt nyelvével hűsítette. Én közben fel-felnyögtem az élvezettől, de sikerült leszednem róla az ingét.  
Közben egyre lejjebb haladt a vállam mentén és elérkezett az automailem csatlakozásához. Belenyalt, mire felnyögtem. Aggódva a szemembe nézett.  
- Fáj? - megráztam a fejem, erre visszahajolt és lágy csókot lehelt rá. Ezután oldal felé tért ki. A mellbimbóimat addig nyalogatta, míg kemények nem lettek. Aztán hasfalam izmai közt kezdett játszani. Közben kezeivel kioldotta az övem és lehúzta a nadrágom. Boxeren keresztül megnyalta ágaskodó férfiasságom, majd az utolsó ruhadarabomtól is megszabadított. Megborzongtam, mikor végignyalt férfiasságom teljes hosszán. Aztán a tetejét bekapta és szívogatni kezdte. Az élvezettől beletúrtam a hajába ép kezemmel és felnyögtem:  
- Roooy… - Ettől valószínűleg beindult, mert egyre gyorsabban kezdte mozgatni a fejét. Végül elélveztem. Olyan volt mintha a mennyben lennék. Pár pillanatig nem tudtam semmire gondolni csak a gyönyörre. Észre se vettem, hogy Roy levette a nadrágját. Egyik ujjával már a bejáratomnál körzött. Aztán lassan egyre beljebb nyomta, míg végül teljesen bent nem volt. Csak egy kicsit fájt, Roy nagyon óvatosan csinálta. Mikor megtoldotta még egy ujjal arcom kissé megfeszült. Tágítani kezdett, majd még egy ujját hozzátette és mikor elég tágnak ítélt kihúzta őket. Lágyan és érzékien csókolt meg és szemeimbe nézett. Tudtam, mit akar kérdezni, így megkönnyítettem a dolgát.  
- Csináld. Bízom benned - feleltem ki nem mondott kérdésére.  
Meredező tagját a bejáratomhoz illesztette és lassan behatolt. Felnyögtem a fájó, mégis kellemes érzésre. Kicsit várt, hogy szokjam, majd mozogni kezdett. Először fájt, majd a fájdalom lassan élvezetté csapott át. Kérnem sem kellett, egyre gyorsabban mozgott. Közben kezével férfiasságomat kezdte kényeztetni. Ezt a többszörös élvezetet már nem bírtam soká' és elélveztem. Pár pillanaton belül ő is elment, éreztem, ahogy szétárad bennem forró magja.  
Egymáson feküdtünk és lihegve próbáltunk levegőhöz jutni. Végül kihúzódott belőlem, aztán oldalra fordult és betakart mindkettőnket. Egymást ölelve aludtunk el.

Reggel én ébredtem fel előbb, annak ellenére, hogy nem vagyok egy korán kelő típus. Egy picit néztem, ahogy Roy alszik. Olyan aranyos és ártatlan volt. Közben az előttem álló bejelentésen gondolkoztam:  
Hogyan kéne elmondanom neki? De az ígértemet mindenképp teljesítenem kell. Csak ne fájna így a fejem a tegnapi piától… Gondolaimból Roy ébredése rángatott vissza.  
- Jó reggelt!  
- Csak jó lehet, ha te is itt vagy - mosolyog álmosan. - Ha tudnád, mióta várok erre…  
- Mióta?  
- Inkább nem mondom el, mert még pedofilnak néznél - nevetett, amihez én és csatlakoztam.  
- Már így is az vagy. És persze perverz.  
- Annyira nem is - durcisnak akart tűnni, de elnevette. Aztán megcsókolt.  
- Dehogynem - válaszoltam, de elkomorodtam, ahogy a mondanivalómra gondoltam.  
- Mi a baj? - aggódott és ő is elkomorult.  
- Tudod… legszívesebben örökre itt maradnék, de… megígértem Alnak, hogy… - nem tudtam folytatni. De nem is volt rá szükség. Roy tudta mit akarok mondani.  
- Megtalálod a Bölcsek Kövét és visszaszerzed a testét - én csak bólintottam. - Rendben. Csak egy valamit ígérj meg nekem - kérdőn néztem rá. - Ha megtaláltátok… akkor gyere vissza hozzám - elálmosodott a mondat végére.  
- Megígérem. Hisz' szeretlek - mosolyogtam és adtam neki egy csókot. Könnyű volt szenvedélyes és nem túl hosszú. Egy mindennaposnak tűnő csók. Ám hosszú ideig ez volt az utolsó csókunk.  
- Én is szeretlek. És várni fogok rád bármeddig - motyogta immár félálomban és lassan álomba merült.  
Pár percig még ott maradtam mellette, de fel kellett kelnem. Kimásztam az ágyból, felöltöztem és - nehéz szívvel ugyan -, de otthagytam Royt.

Még aznap tovább mentünk Allal. Egy ideig nem mondtam el neki, hogy mi történt a bulin, de mikor elmondta, hogy aznap Winryvel találkozott, én is elmondtam a történteket. Az öcsém megértő volt, így mindent elmondtam neki. Bár nem mindent részleteztem.  
Aztán megtaláltuk a követ, visszaszereztem Al testét és legyőztük a homunculusokat. Alnak nagyon nem tetszett, hogy az én végtagjaimat nem sikerült visszaszereznünk, de meggyőztem, hogy jó nekem így és már megszoktam az automailt. Valamint, hogy nekem már az is elég, hogy az ő testét sikerült visszaszereznünk. Nagy nehezen belenyugodott.  
- És most hova, bátyó?  
- Nekem még van egy ígéretem - emlékeztettem.  
- Igen. Én… azt hiszem, hazamegyek. Tudod… Winry már rég óta tetszik nekem… - itt fülig elpirult.  
- Hát akkor vesd ki rá a hálód. Sok szerencsét - veregettem meg a vállát.  
- Köszi. Neked is.  
Egy ideig némán mentünk egymás mellett, majd elbúcsúztunk és szétváltunk. Ő a vasútállomásra ment én pedig Royhoz.

Most itt állok az ajtó előtt kopogásra nyújtott kézzel. Tiszta deja vu-m van. Mélyet sóhajtok és bekopogok. Remélem, hogy itthon van. Fél perc múlva - amit sokkal többnek érzek - kinyílik az ajtó és előbukkan Roy.  
- Szia! - köszönök vidáman. Ő megkövülten áll és néz. Én leteszem a bőröndömet, amit addig a kezemben tartottam. Hosszan nézzük még egymást, majd végre megszólal:  
- Sokáig azt hittem csak álmodtam - én csak sejtelmesen mosolygok rá. - Hiányoztál - átölel és megcsókol. Vad, szenvedélyes mégis lágy. A viszontlátás csókja.  
- Te is nekem - közlöm, miután szétválunk. - Akkor beengedsz, vagy még álldogáljunk egy kicsit idekint? - félreáll az ajtóból, én pedig felkapom a bőröndömet és belépek.  
- Akkor most már nem fogsz elhagyni? - kérdezi lágy hangon, de hirtelen észreveszi az automailem. - Még mindig automailed van…  
- Jaj, ne gyere már te is ezzel! Al testét visszaszereztem, és nekem ez volt a fontos. Az, hogy a végtagjaimat nem sikerült visszaszerezni az már részletkérdés. És mostantól, ha akarsz sem szabadulsz meg tőlem - a falhoz nyom és megcsókol. Hosszan és érzékien. A csók alatt a hasfalamat kezdi simogatni pólón keresztül.  
- Nem akarsz feljönni? - kérdezi perverz vigyorral, amit viszonzok.  
- Dehogynem…

The End


End file.
